Ricky Starks
Ricky Starks is an American professional wrestler. Professional career Early career Starks idolized wrestlers including Undertaker and Mankind among many others while growing up watching professional wrestling. Around the age of seven, Starks decided he would pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Starks made his debut in NWA's Velocity Pro Wrestling on October 14, 2012 at the NWA Velocity Haunted Havoc event in Austin, Texas. There he wrestled in a Triple Threat match against Jaykus Plisken and Big Ricky. Since 2012, Starks became a regular talent featured across numerous promotions in the state of Texas. Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2012-2017) Starks debuted on October 21, 2012 at ACW Beyond Good And Evil in a dark match for the ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship against defending champion Carson. On November 12 at ACW Showtime's Birthday Bash, Starks wrestled his first mixed singles match against Barbi Hayden. In the following year on November 8, 2013 at ACW Live At The FunFunFun Fest, Starks was involved in a Four-Way Elimination match for the ACW Heavyweight Championship, against Jack Jameson, Jason Silver and the defending champion Evan Gelistico. On November 10 during the third night of ACW Live At The FunFunFun Fest, Starks met Evan Gelistico in a rematch for the ACW Heavyweight Title but was defeated. On November 17 during the ACW 8th Annual Lone Star Classic, Starks defeated Jason Silver and Jojo Bravo in a Three-Way match during the first round of the Lone Star Classic. He advanced to the Semi Final where he was eliminated by Davey Vega. On June 29, 2014 during the ACW The 6th Annual American Joshi Queen Of Queens Tournament, Starks won a Gauntlet match to become the Number One Contender for the ACW Hardcore Championship after defeating Jack Jameson and Jojo Bravo and Kyle Hawk and Lil' Tony and Scotty Santiago and Steve. He qualified to challenged Barrett Brown for the ACW Hardcore Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. On November 16 at ACW 9th Annual Lone Star Classic Starks defeated Barrett Brown in a title rematch, to become the ACW Hardcore Champion and win his first title. He successfully defended the title on December 14 at ACW Delusions Of Our Childish Days 2014 in a Four-Way Elimination match against Barrett Brown, Gregory James and Kyle Hawk. On January 18, 2015 at ACW Guilty By Association 9, Starks won a unification match, defending the ACW Hardcore Title against the defending ACW Heavyweight Champion MASADA. As the newly-crowned ACW Unified Champion, Starks successfully defended the title on February 22 at ACW An Absence Of Law. At ACW Evolution Of The Revolution, held on September 20, Starks teamed with ACH to challenge for the ACW Tag Team Championship in a Four-Way match against The Lords Of Seduction (Cherry Ramons & Jeff Gant), Jojo Bravo & Steve O Reno and defending Tag Team champions The Unholy Complex (Gregory James & Jason Silver). On November 15 at ACW The 10th Annual Lone Star Classic, Starks defended the Unified Championship in a Lone Star Classic, successfully defending the title against challengers MASADA, Barrett Brown and Ray Rowe until he defeated in the tournament final by Jojo Bravo. On October 23 at ACW Beyond Good And Evil Starks and Aaron Solo as team Extra Talented challenged for the Tag Team titles held by Killah Kash & MASADA. On January 15, 2017 at ACW Guilty By Association 11, Starks won the ACW Televised Championship after defeating Darin Childs. His first title defense was held on December 26 at ACW An Absence Of Law where Starks defeated Sky de Lacrimosa. On April 16 at ACW Peace, Love & Anarchy Starks and Aaron Solo as team Extra Talented were involved in a Three-Way Elimination match against Curt Stallion & Jeff Gant defending champions team 2 Bad Motherfuckers (Killah Kash & MASADA). On May 21 at ACW Nothing Is As Real As A Dream 2017: A Wrestling Prom, Starks retained the Televised Title against Kody Lane. Inspire Pro Wrestling (2013-2016) Starks' debut occurred on July 7, 2013 at Inspire Pro The Beginning where he was defeated by Bolt Brady via disqualification. At Inspire Pro Wired For War, Starks won two consecutive victories after defeating Shawn Vexx and Barrett Brown. On April 27, 2014 at Inspire Pro No Room To Die, Starks won a Gauntlet Match, defeating American Eagle and Barrett Brown and Cherry Ramons and Kyle Hawk and Mr. B and Sammy Guevara and Scotty Santiago to win the Inspire Pro Junior Crown Championship. At Inspire Pro In Their Blood, Starks lost the Junior Crown title to in a Three-Way Ladder match against Sammy Guevara and Barrett Brown. On May 31, 2015 at Inspire Pro In Their Blood II, Starks defeated Ray Rowe to win a title match for the Inspire Pro Championship. Three months later at Inspire Pro Fade To Black, Starks defeated Andy Dalton to win the Inspire Pro title. On November 1 at Inspire Pro Taggcade, Starks successfully defended the Inspire Pro Twin Dragon Connection Championship in a best Best Two Out Of Three Falls match against Andy Dalton. At Inspire Pro @ Fun Fun Fun Fest Starks retained the Pro title in a Four-Way match against [[Aaron Solo], Cherry Ramons and Evan Gelistico. His reign as the Inspire Pro champion continued into 2016 with a victory on January 17 at Inspire Pro Ecstasy Of Gold III where Starks defeated Sammy Guevara. At Inspire Pro Faces Of Vengeance, Starks successfully defended the title against Carson. At Inspire Pro Splendor In The Smash, Starks defeated Carson's tag partner Mike Dell in a title match for the Inspire Pro Championship. WildKat Pro Wrestling (2013-2015) Starks debuted on March 2, 2013 at WildKat Back To School where he teamed with Byron Wilcott and Curt Matthews in a six-man tag match won by Bolt Brady, Bu Ku Dao & Carson. He returned to tag team wrestling at WildKat International Invasion where he teamed with Kadaver in a match won by Jack Jameson & Purple Haze. On June 8, at WildKat School's Out Starks' first WildKat singles match was a victory over Jack Jameson. Starks completed his debut year with a victory over an anonmyous opponent at WildKat 2 Year Anniversary. Starks' first title match was on November 8, 2014 at WildKat 3 Year Anniversary: Revolution Rumble for the WildKat Revolution Championship. The following year, Starks returned to compete for a Number One Contender match at WildKat Heatin' Up involving Mike Dell, Curt Matthews, Danny Flamingo, J. Spade and Korey Konstantine. WWE (2012, 2013, 2016, 2018) Starks had his first match on WWE Smackdown on August 7, 2012 where he and partner Rob Barnes lost in a handicap tag team match against Jinder Mahal. During August 2013, Starks appeared in WWE as a backstage worker. He would serve as a victim in Ryback's heel run as a bully of smaller, weaker individuals. At the climax of Ryback's backstage assault, Starks was powerbombed through a food table. Starks returned on January 7, 2016 to appear in WWE NXT in a tag team match with Jack Hurley where they were defeated by Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore. On the August 16 edition of WWE Main Event, Starks was defeated in a squash match against Kane. Two years later, Starks returned during the January 15, 2018 edition of Raw, where he teamed with Aaron Solo in a tag team squash match against The Revival. National Wrestling Alliance (2019 - present) In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''The Buster Keaton'' (Double Underhook Facebuster) *'Signature moves' :*''Famous Amos'' (Leg drop Bulldog) :*Fisherman's Suplex *'Nicknames' :*''"Absolute"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Stable 97 - with ACH, Killah Kash and Shawn Vexx :*Extra Talented - with Aaron Solo :*Absolute Arrogance - with Houston Carson :*Chalmation Sensation - with Danny Flamingo Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Unified Championship (1 time) :*ACW Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*ACW Televised Championship (1 time) *'Dojo Pro Wrestling' :*Dojo Pro White Belt Championship (1 time) *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' :*Inspire Pro Junior Crown Championship (1 time) :*Inspire Pro Championship (1 time) *'Lone Star Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Television Championship (1 time) *'WrestleCircus' :*WC Big Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Aaron Solo External links * Official Website * Profile * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lone Star Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:Dojo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance current roster